


Harry + Louis (Romeo and Juliet)

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two households, both alike in dignity,..., blah blah blah and all that stuff, let's just get on with it okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry + Louis (Romeo and Juliet)

ONE DIRECTION

Harry Styles as Harry Styles (Romeo), besexual son of Styles and Lady Styles

Louis Tomlinson as Louis Tomlinson (Juliet), gay son of Tomlinson and Lady Tomlinson

Zayn Malik as Zayn Tomlinson (Tybalt), cousin of Louis and Harry's enemy

Niall Horan as Niall Styles (Benvolio), Harry's cousin

Liam Payne as Liam Payne (Mercutio), Harry's best friend

 

OTHERS

Eleanor Calder as Countess Eleanor (Paris), a rich woman who wants Louis's hand in marriage

Danielle Peazer as Danielle (Rosline), Harry's love interest before he met Louis

Simon Cowell as Friar Cowell (Friar Lawrence), the priest who marries Harry and Louis and comes up with a plan for them to be together again.


End file.
